Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to generate and obtain various types of information. For example, consumers generate content such as photos, videos, and text, and share this content with other consumers, such as via social media. Often, this content contains information reflecting a consumer's brand preferences. In this regard, community, social media or similar brand managers currently run social media campaigns using hash tags for customers to share and discover relevant content. For a variety of reasons, though, users often do not mark photos with the appropriate hash tag; as such, visually rich content is lost to the marketing campaign and demographic insights are lost to the brand stakeholders. Moreover, product marketers currently aggregate data on product/brand usage online by parsing text in hash-tagged content on social media and using conventional ecommerce metrics.